The Oxerian Empire
Founding The idea of a nation that opposed Sarovian control of the Military Community was a dream of many. And while there were numerous attempts to destroy and kill Sarovia, none of them were successful. Oxeria has first existed as an Empire known as Haxovia. Formed in the middle of 2017. The entire basis and idea of Haxovia was to eliminate the New Sarovian Empire. Many Haxovians were former members of Twister's early guild known as The Midnight Republic. Not much is known about Midnight, it was a small unorganized irrelevant guild, barely recognized and acknowledged within the GMC. Haxovia has fought Sarovia several times, but has lost miserably and soon after shut down. Originally, Haxovia was designed to be a try-out for an upcoming Empire, which would later be known as Oxeria. Haxovia was the gray era of Oxeria. And its culture and history was remembered and marked with a family name known and addressed as Hax. ( Haxovia ). Upon the fall of Haxovia, Twister and most of his followers quit for several months. Then, the first initial guild was created, under the name Oxeria Empire on the 9th of November 2017. Marking the beginning of Oxeria, and a new battle against Sarovia The Fall of The First Oxeria On the 25th of March 2018. Twister Hax. and Constantine VI agreed to have a fair fight in Dozer's. The date and time were set. On the 28th at 4PM GMT Sarovia and Oxeria would fight for the control of Nira (Onnet). After just one hour of fighting, Emperor Twister chose to pause the conflict, he insisted that everybody went into his house, and voted then and there on who should be the next heir and Emperor. Many chose to not vote, but Ike was chosen regardless. Twister then quit, and gave full leadership and ownership to his heir Ike Wolfbane. Ike then surrendered immediately, and signed a crippling humiliating treaty, known as the Treaty of Sarholm. This treaty meant that Oxeria cedes all of its land, and recognizes Sarovia as the victor. Ike's incompetence was visible to everybody, ranging from those who were in Oxeria, to those who were outside of it. A few days passed, until Joe Kyro demanded that he is given leadership for a certain period of time, to which Ike ended up agreeing to. Joe Kyro then, attempted to proclaim Oxeria as Kyronia, Resulting in the entire Officer Core revolting. Kyro was then dethroned. Ike then once again attempted to turn Oxeria into a puppet of Xavi. In response, the Field Marshal, Emily VirTue threatened to leave, along many other Officers, which saw hope in her. Ike folded, and chose not to cause a premature death of Oxeria. A week later, the inevitable happened, with more and more people leaving, and the Field Marshals resignation, Oxeria was proclaimed dead on the 21st of April 2018. The Oxerian People split off joining different militaries. Some continuing the fight against Sarovia, some joining Sarovia and ridding themselves of the Oxerian identity. Emily's Reign During the First Oxerian Era, Emily VirTue was an iconic Officer. The first noticeable event that boosted her popularity and relevance were the Oxerian General Elections. The Empire needed a stable General to lead the army, so once this event was published, she applied as a candidate. Emily was seen as a hard working and loyal Officer. People liked her unique forms of trainings, and ideas of rapid growth and reorganization of Oxeria. She held a speech, and propaganda was created to boost her chances of winning. When the results were shown, it was a decisive victory. Emily won the elections against James Kyro 31-10. The second event that sparked Emily's popularity were the wars against Xavi. Her dislike for that family only fueled her patriotism which the people noticed. She led two wars against the House of Xavi, both resulting in Oxerian Victories. She was made into a Knight Commander ( Title not Rank), and given her own Corps to lead. The Second Oxerian Corps quickly surpassed the first, only further strengthening peoples positive view on her. Later on, just days before Twister quit, he knighted and promoted her into the Field Marshal of the Oxerian Armed Forces. Once the First Oxeria died, several months later, she chose to ask Ike Wolfbane for ownership and leadership of the Oxerian Empire and its family. She reformed the Oxerian Empire, which was first an absolute Monarchy, led by her. Then came the Saroxerian Union, which lasted for 5 months. She was Empress of both Sarovia and Oxeria, and was a Monarch of the Unified Saroxerian Crown. Once Saroxeria was abolished, she reorganized Oxeria with a new Democratic ideology, and a brand new strategy and way of leadership. Therefore, the name Emily ll was brought to light. She fought several so called Civil wars against Crodax, which was led by Twister behind the idea of claiming the Oxerian Throne. Despite 6 recorded attempts to overthrow her, she remained the Empress of Oxeria. She is seen as the most successful Oxerian leader, and the one responsible for the success and achievements Oxeria has had. Saroxeria Union Merge In August of 2018, The Oxerian Empire was ready to declare war against Sarovia and retake Onnet. A planned offensive was created, and with the promise from Maveria to aid Oxeria in its conquest, everything was ready. Or at least that is what Oxeria believed. Just a day before the offensive was scheduled to begin, The Maverian Kaiserreich decided to betray their promise, and declared war against Oxeria and Sarovia. The State, which was led by Vulnus at the time, decided to follow Maveria's decision, and oppose Oxeria and Sarovia. The Oxerian Empire was in a difficult position, and had to either wage war on two fronts, or side with its old enemy in order to defeat the current one. An emergency Officer meeting was held that night, and Oxeria decided to accept an alliance proposal from Constantine VI. Oxeria and Sarovia then ambushed The State in Destiny, and after 2 hours, Maveria and The State retreated, and victory was proclaimed. For the very first time, The Oxerian Empire fought on the side of Sarovia. The State quickly fell just days after that conflict, and Maveria surrendered and signed a peace treaty. A few weeks later, on the 28th of August, The Oxerian Empire was approached with an offer, to create a unified Empire, ruled with a united Crown and Noble family of Vasa-Oxeria. After another Officer Meeting, the Oxerian people accepted the proposal, and the unification of Oxeria and Sarovia occurred. With Her Majesty Emily l VirTue Vasa-Oxeria as the Crowned Empress, and His Majesty Martius l Vasa-Oxeria as the Crowned Emperor of Saroxeria. Dissolution of the Saroxeria Union The Ethnic tensions and paranoia was very much so present in Saroxeria in the middle of January 2019. The two main ethnic groups being Sarovians and Oxerians both had developed separatist views, due to several events that had occurred. The Oxerians accused Sarovia of attempting to Sarovianize them. With an idea getting passed of a single uniform, and a change in its Regions system, the fear of the Oxerian identity getting erased was very real. Oxerians kept stating that this Union had broken the terms which were signed the previous year, that Oxeria would have its three regions Nira, Eastern Nira and Sorrel. And that Oxeria would keep its cultural and pro-democratic views as well as red uniforms. The Sarovians accused Oxeria of attempting to gain higher control, protesting against Oxerian Only meetings, and the advantage of having more English Regions than Sarovia. Despite the Crown's attempts to maintain unity and stability, a referendum was demanded by Oxeria. Sarovia had to accept a referendum, or a civil war would be inevitable. The parliament meeting, in which only Oxerians were allowed to vote, presented the idea of full and total independence, and a Democratic ideology, with Emily as the leader. The results were shown, and they greatly favored full independence. On the 26th of January 2019, The Oxerian Empire declared its independence and abolished the Saroxerian Union. A brand new political party was created, known as the Democratic People's Union of Oxeria ( DPUOO ). And Her Majesty, Emily ll VirTue Oxeria proclaimed it as the successor and new legacy of an Oxerian Empire which is designed to be fully independent and which would serve its ideals of 'Order & Justice'. A brand new parliament with Ministers was created, and Oxeria declared itself as the Cradle of Graal Democracy. New Oxeria On April 26, 2019, a guild called The Kingdom of New Oxeria was created under Imperian support, by an Oxerian coup by Lieutenant, Kaleb V. Kaiori, and General Aiken L. Neplion of the Third Command, protesting supposed corruption within Oxeria and Sarovia of faking a war to boost activity. Kaleb was selected to be the King of the guild by Imperia, due to his experience and being a well known Oxerian. However, within two days, the Kingdom was mass kicked and deleted by Kaleb, who went on to rejoin Oxeria. A majority joined back Oxeria, with Aiken taking some time off before joining Imperia. Present Day (2019 - Now) After Oxeria gained total independence, Emily ll set her views in rapidly modernizing Oxeria. Massive rallies were a regular event, and Oxeria managed to fill up its two Commands within 2 weeks. New documents were written, more shields were created, a brand new ranking system was set in place, and Oxeria was getting back on its own feet. At this time, Twister Crodax attempted to claim Oxeria, believing it was weak in stability and Crown authority, his rebellion was crushed within a week, and he was forced to run to Imperia. While this civil war forced Oxeria to devote its attention towards Crodax, Sarovia decided to attack Oxeria. When Oxeria declared its independence, Sarovia demanded Onnet to be given to them, and that Oxeria could only keep Snow Town. Using Oxeria's rebels as the perfect opportunity, Sarovia annexed Snow Town, and Oxeria was forced to cede it without war, as a two front war would end very badly. On the 26th of April, Imperia attempted to place an Oxerian nationalist as a King of a New Oxerian Kingdom. Fortunately for Oxeria, Imperia made a massive mistake in believing that an Oxerian Officer would simply betray for a flashy rank, and the guild was quickly destroyed, getting all Imperian officials in it demoted to members, and inviting Oxerians to swarm the guild chat, Hailing Oxeria. On the 26th of July 2019, Oxeria celebrated its one Year Legacy Under Empress Emily. A few months later, Aurea decided to aid Twister in creating a Communist Oxeria, dragging Oxeria into a war, and once more being forced to fight along Sarovia. The New Sarovian Empire surrendered, abandoning Oxeria in a war at Onnet Town. No miracles were expected, and a cease fire was signed after 8 hours of fighting. Empress Emily ll held a meeting with Kevlar in order to sign peace in exchange for Aurea and Imperia to cease supporting a fake Communist Oxeria. These terms were accepted, and the Communist Oxeria led by Twister was left alone. The guild instantly changed its name, and Twister cut all ties with Kevlar. The new rebellion named Legions of Oxeria met its fate quickly. With more and more people getting liberated, and the highest of Officers betraying it, the guild fell within a week. Oxeria may have defeated another rebellion, but it still held no land, and wanted to retake its capital. On the 18th of August 2019, Emily ll sent an ultimatum which was consisted of just three words. Nira or War being the main point that Oxeria wanted to get across. Oxerian soldiers rallied at the Onnet Forest, and Aurean officials debated on what was the right thing to do. After 20 minutes of waiting, Aurea decided to cede Onnet, and The Oxerian Empire was successful in its reclamation of Nira. Aurean and Imperian diplomatic relations were at its lowest possible point, and with the recent change in leadership within Aurea, the new leader Artix approached Empress Emily with a request to annex MoD town in order to prevent Aurea from getting attacked from all sides. Oxeria was reluctant, but ended up agreeing to do so. Weeks later, Kevlar returned, and a meeting was held between the two leaders. Kevlar stated that he had no interest in land, and insisted that Oxeria kept MoD town. Just days after his decision, Aurea shut down. And Oxeria then had control of Onnet and MoD. The Oxerian Empire has broken many expectations, and its motto of Excellence & Valor, Order & Justice has been an iconic resemblance of its Democratic era.